


Where I End and You Begin

by dyingbreaths



Series: All I Can’t Say [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingbreaths/pseuds/dyingbreaths
Summary: In which Taemin is a prick, Jongin is lost, and Kyungsoo keeps both sides of the bed warm.





	Where I End and You Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a spur of the moment thing.

## Prologue

“_You know me now. I’m only good at beginnings_.”  
― Allen Ginsberg (Kill Your Darlings)

.

"You're awfully stupid to come back here."

Taemin is a fucking prick, a good looking one with his fucking cigarette and too all-knowing smirk.

But Jongin shrugs. He doesn't even fucking know why he's back here anyway, with Taemin looking at him as if he knows the answer without words.

"It's a habit," Jongin finally admits. "I mean come on, I'm already a piece of shit as everyone says. I don't got anyone else." _But you. _Jongin leaves the last part unsaid. It hangs in the static between them, the tension as thick as Taemin's penetrating gaze. As alive as they feel, they're still dead eyes. 

"It's become a habit with you," Taemin snorts with a wave of his cigarette, propping himself against the doorframe as he does, head leaning on the wood. His smile makes Jongin's heart flutter with a sort of dread that tastes sweet. 

It's true, though— because before there was even Kyungsoo, there was Taemin. Tae with childish laughter and teenage misery, Taemin with basketball anime and his perfect life. Tae and silent moments in dark living rooms with the TV on but Jongin is too busy feeling the shape of Taemin's lips against his to care about some dumb English movie.

Taemin grins, tossing his cigarette to sneer, "Are you coming in or not?".

It was the beginning of the cycle again.

Taemin makes him pissed, Jongin leaves. He comes back, Taemin shrugs, and they start again. That was the routine-- no, the habit. Taemin was bad, bad with his words, bad with his jokes, bad with being company. But Jongin preferred him over the predictable people any day. Taemin was all insults and _why don't you hate me_'s and the _say you hate me_'s and_ i'll make everything right_'s— but Jongin can't bring himself to do it. He can't hate Taemin.

Even when Soo is home, faithful as he clutches at Jongin's side of the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while. I guess I just miss the old days.


End file.
